runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Superscientist
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sorcerers of the East page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chiafriend12 (Talk) 17:36, 16 April 2009 Hello! I was just looking at your recent edits, and I was thinking that you might want to move Eastern Battlestaffs to Eastern Battlestaves. It's proper grammar and, believe me, it can help improve your image as an editor. If you do decide to move it, just hit the "move" tab on the top bar. Then, in the page that results, post your new title and a small explanation of why you moved it. As well, I noticed you don't leave summaries when you edit. The summary field can be found right below the editing field. If you leave summaries, it helps other people on RSFFW to understand what you are doing. Thank you! Oh, and write back on my talk page if you have any questions. (Just hit "cabbage-port" in my signature.) I also have an advanced knowledge of MediaWiki Phbb code, the code language used here, so if you need help formatting a page, I'm your guy. 10:54, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Just looked at the recent edits, and you're welcome. =) 11:51, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Runescape? Add me Hi add me in runescape my user is chacer80 (members one, used to be mem), or ill doom uu (more active, my pure mage :) --Lolman180 06:31, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Sure, I added them both Superscientist 14:44, 25 July 2009 (UTC) And mine's Cosa Fei. I've just come by to say that I love how realistic and high-quality your articles are, and keep up the good work! Karshí 18:02, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Karshí/Cosa Fei (don't know which you prefer :D) Sorry it took so long, haven't been on for a while Superscientist 08:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Alright. I'm usually on Funorb, not runescape, though! :Karshí 08:36, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can youu check out this forum? THX. user:Mectrixctic User talk:Mectrixctic. What? Did you expect something fancy? 20:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Please Vote I've spear-headed a campaign to get us an admin! Basically, I've had a a chat with this Wiki's creator, who has agreed to make whoever our community chooses a bureaucrat! We will finally be able to delete those empty pages, restart the article of the month, and featured image articles! And we finally start stopping vandalism! Please vote for our new bureaucrat at RuneScape Fan Fiction:Request for bureaucracy (community nomination). Coroxn 14:59, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Feedback update for my content! Hey, can you do a feedback update for this: Update:New Slayer Master and Quest! If you can't, I can understand. =) Howiter1 01:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Feedback update? I know I am asking again, but can you like, do a FB Update on Ak-Haranu's Students? Howiter1 05:38, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Adminship You have been granted Adminship for the following reason: I trust you a lot, and you don't put vandalism on the wiki. Seto Kaiba 00:05, September 13, 2010 (UTC) End of the East I got some plans for that quest. I was thinking of making it the first Ultra Legendary Quest, and make Suiweiwu majorly involved as well as the rest of the Eastern Realms. Give some ideas if you have any. Seto Kaiba 05:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Well I actually want to make the empire allied with the Ganpon people... But I guess I can have another part of the Kingdom help the Vampires, and you can go to that sector instead. Howiter1 15:23, September 30, 2010 (UTC) NPCS Hey, do you need any NPCs photoed? I already got one for Master Datiku. IF you want me to change it, let me know: Howiter1 05:21, October 28, 2010 (UTC) No no, I can do it. No problem :) Howiter1 14:38, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Quest Box I thank you for help making the new Quest Infobox in this wiki. I will make a historic tag for the old Quest infobox so it can be remembered. Howiter1 18:40, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Science! Hey, after me and Berus gets done with Eastern and Me, do you want to do a Feedback update for it? It's totally up to you! Leave a message on my page if you want to! ~Antelope/Valencia~ 'Bringing revenge to others' | Page * Talk * Support | 05:38, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Eastern and Me is finished! You can do a Fake Feedback Update if you want! Totally up to you, as I said before. --Antelope (Offline) 06:49, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Underground Explorers Congratulations! I am deciding the winners for awards in my contest, and you've won two! Quotes Listen, SS, I'm doing this big quote thing. I need to gather quotes from everyone's story serials and quests. If you could, would you give me some of your greatest and most epic quotes? There are two rules. One, it must be in a story serial, quest or character page. Two, it cannot be a conversation: just one person's quote. Thanks! [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] Returning the favour. In return of you writing the Feedback updates, I'm going to help you on your content. As they always say, if you help a friend, return the favour! ¯◡◡¯﻿ I again thank you ~Antelope/Valencia~ 'Bringing revenge to others' | Page * Talk * Support | 19:42, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, the images are easy, just create a random character and log in, and press the modify further, or click one of the thingies and modify from there (Don't press play, or you will have to do it again). And I dunno... maybe? ~Antelope/Valencia~ 'Hail the Duchess!/Hail Empress Valencia, the Young Queen!' | Page * Talk * Support | 18:58, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Interview? Hey, SS, Coroxn here. Would you be interested in being interviewed by me? Just some basic questions, you know, name origins, influences, future plans, address, ban account number, that kind of thing. Talk-page me if you want to, okay? Yeah, I guess. I'll type up the questions soon, give you a buzz when they're typed up. Thanks! Coroxn Eastern Realms Maps and Quests Do you want me to do any quests for you or help finish anything with the cities? Also, you need me to help update the maps? Or you got that? ~Antelope/Valencia~ Valencia x Satoko. | Page * Talk * Support | 01:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Ahh crap, gomen nasai. I should. You can go ahead and revert. I just only wanted to be helpful. Anyways, I see. I just wanted to help you quite a lot, but perhaps if you can split the island so then I can have my half there, because Haijung is close to the realms, and I just wanted to make it one island so it won't waste the sea a lot. Otherwise, it's all up to you. By the way, You were selected to be interviewed this month! ~Antelope/Valencia~ Valencia x Satoko. | Page * Talk * Support | 16:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Just a Suggestion Hey SS! This is just a suggestion, and I know you're already busy, but what if there were tasks in the East? Just a thought. FTW :) 22:09, February 26, 2011 (UTC) i started a wiki, but now i am unable to continue to work on it. How can i continue it?